


Suprise (Day 8)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [8]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Perfect, Smh this was too short, mentioned sex, owo, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 8 of Valentine Oneshots: Romantic Suprise-Taako can't wait for Kravitz to come home and see the outfit he had





	Suprise (Day 8)

**Author's Note:**

> If you read day 22 of my Candlenights oneshot then it makes a lil more sense. Plus this is highkey based off a picture my gal pal made

Double shifts meant two reasons to quit your job. One, because if you were dating Taako that was a mistake to take another shift. Two, extremely overworked and running on nothing that coffee and energy drinks. Have to file report after report about death. Death was hard enough for the family to deal with. But for Kravitz that meant paperwork and people begging to live again. Sad the first few times, now, he felt nothing of too negative of an emotion.

The job of being a grim reaper wasn’t easy, that much was obvious. Oh well, he only worked for another hour. After letting Taako know what he worked he got back to the mountain of paperwork he had to finish.

-

Taako was actually happy Kravitz was coming home later in the day. That would give him time to prepare his Valentines surprise. He just needed to stop by Barry and Lups room then figure it out from there. He called someone else on his stone of farspeech.

“What’s up?” Lup asked from the other end. Taako had to go into her room and he knew better than to just slip in. Barry might have had the thing he was looking for too. He’ll ask him in a moment.

“You got that, uh, thing from Candlenights?” Taako asked fishing through his bathroom for an arm full of candles. Lup thought for a moment.

“The lingerie? Yeah I got that in my closet. You might need to wash if first but you can borrow it.” Lup chuckled to herself. Taako sighed to himself. That was far easier than he thought it would be. Nothing was wrong with that. He said thanks and hung up. Lup was working with Kravitz and Barry. Or least she was at the office but not where she should be. Hiding in the bathroom worked.

Taako set down the candles and debated to wait a while for that. Kravitz still worked for a while. No use in wasting perfectly good candles. He left his room and made his way over to Lup and Barry's. Hopefully they cleaned their room like decent people did.

Stuff was scattered around the floor but at least you could walk. Most of it was Lups clothes due to Barry wearing the same thing everyday. The closet however was a different story. A large heap of clothes covered the bottom of it but the one thing he was looking for was in a box at the top. Nothing a simple spell couldn’t fix. Levitation was a good spell use. Taako pulled it down and changed his expression from joy to horror.

Sure he knew Barry and Lup were active but he didn’t know this was how far they went. Taako just grabbed the ruby red lingaure set by the hanger and bolted out of their room. Bleach his eyeballs or bleach the outfit. Tough choice.

Throwing the essentially ribbon two piece outfit in the washer he went back to his room. It should have surprised him that it was hardly enough to cover him. But it didn’t. Seemed like something Lup (or Barry) would wear. While he waited for the washer-dryer cycle he could have at least did his makeup. That would take him a while.

He had been getting better about fixing up himself without that stupid spell. Sure he wasn’t the same physically after Wonderland but that didn’t mean anything if you had the right makeup. Figuring the fact it was all red, red would be his color for the day.

Burgundy eyeshadow with ruby red lipstick to match. Where was his manners? He needed wine for when Kravitz came home. Plus the dryer was done. He pulled out the lingerie in looked at it. How did Barry wear this? He was a big dude. Not the main concern. Taako had some fishnets that would match perfectly. Stepping into the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. That’d be fine.

Taako walked back into his room and changed. He laughed and supn in the mirror. Kravitz would be pleased. That’s the perfect outfit. He poured the wine and lit the candles then laid on the bed. Kravitz would be home in twenty minutes. Taako just had to wait. He heard the front door open and got ready for Kravitz.

“Hey Taako can you-” Magnus said opening the door. Taako choked on the wine he was drinking. It wasn’t Kravitz, it was Magnus. “O-Oh God I’m sorry Taako.”

“I thought you were Krav.” Taako said setting the glass of wine onto the side table next to him. “Just close the door and act like nothing happened. Capisce?” Magnus nodded and shut the door. This is a mistake. After a moment Magnus creaked open the door.

“I’m sorry.” He shut it again. He didn’t need to see his face to know that it was as red as ribbon lingerie set he had on. It was very embarrassing to him. Taako just dealt with it differently. Kravitz should be there soon so that was a plus.

Maybe he could put a robe or a blanket on until he got word from Kravitz. He didn’t want to get walked in by anyone other than Kravitz. That would be a real mistake. He could have guessed that Magnus was dying at the moment. It was a very revealing outfit. If you could call a few ribbons an outfit.

He totally was ready for anything now. Not true. He was just ready for Kravitz to hurry up. A quick message of ‘where are you’ should be good enough. He didn’t exactly want to wait all day in this outfit after all.

Taako was going for a romantic surprise. That was a surprise of some sort. Just not for the right person. He just wanted to get this over with. A good idea until Magnus walked in and saw him. Must have slipped his mind that he didn’t live alone. Don’t know how he did that but Kravitz said he was on his way.


End file.
